


Just a Taste to Sate My Thirst

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age II, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (you could read some Hawke/Carver in this too), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Freeform writing, Hawkes are Half-Ghouls, M/M, Making Everything Worse, Meta, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tentacles, Twitter Fic, Worldbuilding, ghoul au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: I also want a long plotty fic where daddy!Hawke was a ghoul & Leandra was human and the kids are halvsies. and everything is just as bad (or worse) than in the original game only now Hawke can eat his way out of problems. #gore #MakingThingsWorse





	Just a Taste to Sate My Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written to be read aloud. The podfic is the preferred method of experiencing this work.
> 
> This is a combination of a twitter thread that I wrote in December 2018 and then expansion and in depth thoughts when I replayed the game in September 2019. It is very meta and not!fic.
> 
> Thank you to Paraka for hosting the podfic.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Just%20a%20Taste%20to%20Sate%20My%20Thirst.mp3) | 25:59 | 18.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Dark Dawn_ by Inon Zur

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

Figured that what I really wanna do is read fic. But not any fic. No. I want Long Plotty (Steamy) DA2 fic about Male Purple Mage Hawke dealing with kirkwall in a way that no Hawkes die and falling in love with Fenris along the way (and maybe Avaline is the center of poly??)

Alt: I also want a long plotty fic where daddy!Hawke was a ghoul (tokyo ghoul) & Leandra was human and the kids are halvsies. & probs hawke is still a mage so bethany dies but they grab her body and eat it or something. Offer some to Mythal (uh whats her name?) & Aveline 1/ [ #**GORE**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GORE?src=hash)

>>so Aveline totes knows they are ghouls but says NOTHING b/c bros. & they hide it in Kirkwall and make all these friends who have NO IDEA THEY EAT PPL. Until they are stuck in the deep roads with no food and no way out. And Carver was left behind so he joins the templars 2/

So in future acts they have to deal with a ghoul on lyrium which. Uh. Doesn’t react in the best of ways. (I mean, it’s fine for Carver. & probs ppl he likes. But not so much for anyone else). In any case, Varric’s crew notice that Hawke isn’t eating anything & are like ??? 3/

But are mostly like whatever, more food for us. And it seems like a godsend after betrand leaves them to die b/c one less mouth eating the few rations they have left. Except between the dragon & the amount of time they’ve been down there Hawke is HUNGRY. 4/

And that is where it can either get REALLY DARK & one of Hawke’s friends (Fenris or Merril by elimination. Everyone else is needed for plot) doesn’t make it back to the surface. B/c he ate them. Leaving Varric & Anders HORRIFIED & TERRIFIED of this person they know 5/

OR (b/c I like all the characters) there was a rando that made it with them or something and Hawke eats them in front of Varric, Anders, + probs Fenris. B/c we need a warrior. OR OH SHIT BEST YET. Party is Varric, Anders, & Aveline. Aveline knows. & she was on a boat 6/

With 2 hungry ghouls for months escaping fereldan. She knows the signs and what happens when they get too hungry (or at least leandra told her) and she cuts off her off arm/shield arm to feed Hawke. Varric & Anders now KNOW & are horrified (but not terrified) 7/

They get back to the surface and find out about Carver and Hawke is like “well that is going to go poorly” and I think tells Carver that if the Chantry gets even close to figuring it out that Hawke will kill him and eat him himself. 8/

And then the Hawkes move into their mansion. Merrill can tell there is blood on Hawke but says nothing, assuming blood magic. Avaline gets a badass prosthetic and remains guard captain. I am much shakier on the rest of the plot but uh. Highlights? 9/

1\. When Leandra is murdered they eat her corpse (but I think blood magic was involved that makes her inedible so Hawke & Carver GO AFTER the killer & don’t even eat him. Or maybe eat him alive) 2. Worldbuilding note: ghouls can’t eat blighted ppl & can smell it. 10/

Though possibly they are immune? Or maybe just very VERY hard to infect. 3. Depending on which version of deep roads: after Isabella steals the book Hawke might eat her when he gets it back. ALT OR ADD: he definitely eats the Arashok after killing him. Claims the body & has 11/

It brought back to his home, never to be seen again. 4. Anders probably still blows up the chantry. By this point I think Hawke is so far done with Kirkwall he says FUCK IT and eats him right there in the Gallows. Possibly. Depending on the version. But I think the story 12/

Does end with Hawke in the gallows at the end of the game, chantry exploded, meredith a statue, dead ppl everywhere, Avaline standing guard, Varric angry, the others dependant on version there helping guard Hawke as he crouches over his victim and eats in broad daylight 13/

**T** entacles (or whatever) in full view. Possibly he needs to eat because Meredith gave him a massive gut wound. And I think Carver is there, red on black eyes glowing blue and eating bits that his bro feeds him. .......... that’s all I got. Uh. Sorry for this. 14/14

This whole thread tagged heavily for [ #**gore**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/gore?src=hash) [ #**MakingThingsWorse**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/MakingThingsWorse?src=hash) and [ #**TokyoGhoulAU**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/TokyoGhoulAU?src=hash)

  * December 2018

Returning to this idea in September 2019 because I am playing the game now and therefore have much more detailed thoughts about the actual plot.

Starting with the Ghouls vs Blight vs Other Contaminants (ie Lyrium) thoughts. I think Ghouls (and therefore halfsies too) are much more resistant to the Blight. They can also sense Blighted flesh/ppl/etc. This means the Hawkes can tell immediately when Wesley is tainted. Probably a ghoul can’t get the blight from just getting darkspawn blood on them or a tiny bit in their mouth. But if they ate a blighted person then 100%.

Ghouls also can’t consume things other than human flesh. I am going to mostly assume this means Organic matter that is not human. Which means that ghouls can’t use healing potions because those are made out of elfroot. Also pretty much any potion due to organic matter. But lyrium is a mineral, not organic! For the sake of this au I’m going to assume that while the Lyrium that Templars inject is processed, it is still pretty much pure lyrium. So it would affect Carver slower but not make him sick. Lyrium potions are made with other stuff in them (to make them digestible) and are therefore NOT able to be used by ghouls.

This means that mage!Hawke isn’t able to use lyrium potions. Not a problem in small town Fereldan. A BIG problem fighting everything under the sun in Kirkwall.

Pretty sure the solution I came up with all those months ago involved corpses laced with lyrium. And having a corpse fridge in one of the mansion’s spare rooms.

On to more detailed plot stuff though.

So the beginning is like I described before. And that first year they manage to hide it while working for whoever they work for to gain entry. The Hawkes are used to hiding it and there’s no shortage of corpses on their jobs and in Kirkwall generally.

Then they are free and meet Varric and through his jobs, all their other friends.

Before the Deep Roads all their friends have at least an inkling that something is… off with the Hawkes.

Most of the quests go pretty much like they do in canon. Fenris’ quest goes the same for example. Except that the bodies that fandom likes to assume just hang out in his lobby slowly have pieces cut off or go missing. Generally when Hawke visits.

Merrill later finds it incredibly odd that Hawke is so deadset against blood magic. But he is and reacts accordingly. She’s around for the quest about the Magistrate’s son and is dragged from the room by Aveline when Hawke begins to growl at this man abusing children. Hawke eats people and he has more integrity than this man.

Varric is there as well but just chocks this up to one more odd thing in the line of odd things about Hawke.

Isabela is there for the quest to find Ninette (and the other missing women). Later known as the time someone was stupid enough to let Hawke catch their scent and then go after someone dear to him. Hawke has been tracking Ninette by some combination of scent and magic for a while. He knew instantly that she hadn’t been by to see her elven rentboy in a while. It is odd, but no weirder than anyone else on the crew so… And then they reach the warehouse and Hawke tastes the blood on the ground and says it is from multiple women and… yeah that is weird.

Both Hawkes know immediately that Anders is possessed. Something about the way he smells and the way his heart beats is just off. Anders, as a healer, can tell that healing works differently for them. He has no idea how right he is.

Aveline knows of course.

All of this leads up to the deep roads and Aveline losing a hand and Varric and Fenris KNOWING.

And then Hawke is rich and buys back his family’s mansion and has the vicount’s ear and just, all is well in the world. No harder to find people to eat but also harder to find out ways to eat them without people finding out.

So then there are three years of Hawke doing his Hawke thing, Carver slowly getting addicted to lyrium (and let me tell you, that fucks with the Hawkes, to know that they can get addicted) and Varric and Fenris getting used to the knowledge that Hawke literally eats people to survive.

Hawke offers to eat Danarius for Fenris. It is kinda romantic.

Aveline spends the three years getting used to her badass new prosthetic and whipping the guard into shape.

The others all still know something is up with Hawke but never get real confirmation.

Then act two starts.

Hawke tracks down the Dwarf, wait nope wrong guy, the Elf who stole the recipe from the Qunari. He reaches the poisoned street and goes in alone, he’s resistant right? And his friends aren’t. And also, if he goes nuts he wants no one around except enemies. Well he is actually resistant, maybe even completely immune to the poison and actually gets to fully let loose with his tentacle things (I forget what they’re called). Needless to say, Hawke gets a good meal and the only thing left in the street is bloody pulp by the time Hawke returns.

Companion quests go pretty much the same as normal. Hawke offers to eat Hadriana piece by piece while she lives for Fenris, causing anyone not in the know to be like WTF Hawke that is graphic!

Hawke also talks to Merrill a fair bit about being considered a monster. She doesn’t get it (unless she peaked in the alley) and she yells a little that he doesn’t understand. She realizes later that he really really does.

Revelations about the Red Lyrium sickness when investigating Bartrand with Varric make Hawke question the origins of Ghouls (not out loud. Only much later when Varric is very drunk and Hawke is super stressed and possibly grieving) - especially the bit about Bartrand cutting off bits of people.

For the record, no one in universe actually knows how ghouls came to be. But the two going theories among ghoul scholars are way waaaaaay back, someone made some sort of deal with a demon or that at some point there was another darkspawn like the Architect who fell in love with a human or something. Anyway, somehow, halfdarkspawn baby, that mutated over the years of having kids with humans, to being a ghoul. Or there’s the Chantry Ghouls’ version, where darkspawn weren’t the only thing created by the Magisters defiling the black city. My personal bet is on the demon.

Hawke’s been aware of the serial killer in Kirkwall for a while. He doesn’t care except that they are wasting good meat by using blood magic and stuff on it and only taking pieces.

During Sebation’s quest, Hawke grins at the desire demon and says he wonders what she tastes like. The desire demon is taken aback. She knows. Fenris and Varric are both like “uhhhhhhhhh” and Sebastian stays fully oblivious. He is the only companion that never suspects anything. Until the end.

Anders finds out when they go into the fade. He is glowing blue and riding backseat to Justice in his head and Hawke has ghostly, glowing tentacles. Justice freaks the fuck out and attacks him even before they talk to the demon. Afterwards, Anders apologises and questions him about it but hey, he’s an abomination so he can’t really throw stones.

As for Kagune (the tentacles I mentioned earlier), Hawke has Rinkaku. Tentacles all the way! Amazing regeneration and very flexible. Carver has Koukaku, good for a big, all out attack. Bethany had Ukaku, fast and attack based.

Hawke still doesn’t really have a truck in the Chantry vs. Qunari race. But he is even less intimidated than usual by the Arishok. With Kagune out he’d wipe the floor with him.

But dead Qunari brings up an interesting point, can Ghouls eat non-humans. Ghouls can eat other ghouls (even if it brings all sorts of problems with it), so are Elves, Dwarves, and Qunari human enough to eat? We’re going with yes! And also that different races taste different. Giving ghouls a variety of food options.

When Leandra is kidnapped Hawke loses it. He calls Carver and together they Hunt. Tracking their mother’s blood is easy.

It ends the way it always ends, of course. Only this time Carver is there and Leandra asks that they follow what their father promised; that in death she could keep supporting her family, that they give her the respect they afforded Bethany.

Her head is contaminated by blood magic but her body is on a table nearby and untouched. Merrill is already in shock at the Kagune both Hawkes used in battle and now watches them eat and cry. Suddenly all of Hawke’s comments about knowing what being a monster feels like make sense.

They burn the rest.

When Isabela asks for help, she still doesn’t know. When she returns with the book, she still doesn’t know.

Turns out Hawke doesn’t need his Kagune to kill the Arishok, his magic does just fine. He hands the sword to the Qunari but demands the body for himself. His friends escort Isabela to him when they discover him gone from the celebratory dinner (Sebastian stays to shmooze with the nobles). They find him in the basement of his manor, gorging himself on the tough meat of the Arishok. He offers them a piece and all decline. Merrill wonders what it tastes like. She and Hawke have a whole conversation as Isabela tries not to vomit.

She doesn’t regret it though.

More years pass. But everyone knows (except Sebastian, how the fuck hasn’t he figured it out!?). Hawke doesn’t hide his eating from them anymore. Doesn’t hide the bodies in his house. The Elf girl he hired after rescuing her from Hadriana gets used to her new master eating people and knows he will never eat her.

Aveline gets married. She never actually tells Donnic but he knows somehow.

The mage vs templar tension grows and with it Hawke’s frustration.

Danarius comes for Fenris and they kill him. Hawke takes him and eats the magic laced body as Fenris watches with vengeful satisfied eyes.

Isabela asks for help with Castillon and Hawke tells her he can track her anywhere in the city. Creepy. And when she is free of her bonds and Castillon shows up, Isabela says she wants him alive but Hawke offers a different option: Castillon deeds his ship to her and then Hawke leaves his half-eaten body on the deck of it to do the talking for him. It works beautifully.

Hawke gains another servant when he kills a high dragon in the bone pit and then spends an entire day searching the bodies to find the ghoul he knew worked the mine.

Being a ghoul gives no more inherent knowledge of explosives than being a regular person, and rather less knowledge of experimental Tevinter anti-abomination potions.

Given that ghouls can sense differences in humans, Carver knows something is up with Meredith, she smells like blight and lyrium. But being Carver he is a little shit and doesn’t say anything until it is much too late.

Hawke can tell immediately which of the mages Meredith sends him after are abominations. They die quickly. The darktown kids take his money and run. As far from the terrifying monster as possible.

Hawke also can sense the Keeper. He isn’t surprised when she transforms. When the Dalish demand Merrill and attack, Hawke unveils his Rinkaku. A number of the Dalish flee in terror, spreading word through the Free Marches that their former first calls monsters friends.

The rebellion against Meredith never ever reaches Hawke; they attempt to kidnap Carver and he lashes out, Koukaku killing the first to jump him. He kills the rest to keep the secret.

And then the end happens.

Hawke sides with the mages and Anders still blows up the chantry.

Hawke does not handle betrayal well. He orders Anders to come with him; he is getting Carver and killing everyone involved in this mess and only then is going to deal with Anders.

It’s about the time when Orsino goes all Blood Mage Abomination that Hawke completely loses patience with everything. He tried to help and the man still turned to blood magic.

Rinkaku out, he makes short work of what is left of Orsino. He slaughters anyone and everyone in his way to the courtyard. (There are a few innocent mages that stay away and he doesn’t go after but it requires a sharp word from Varric or Aveline to remind him that they aren’t involved.)

Meredith takes one look at him and attacks. Carver defends his brother and lets his Koukaku out. She calls them monsters and they grin. They are going to play.

No Templars help her. And Hawke’s friends back off too; knowing they don’t want to be in the middle of that.

Hawke’s friends all stayed. It was never a question for Aveline, she always knew. Varric knows a good thing when he sees it and also saw that Hawke was ready to starve rather than eat his friends. Fenris was also a witness and is more than a little in love with this man, monster or no (though he won’t admit it). Merrill has nowhere left to turn, no one who will understand being monstrous or give her another chance. Isabela is more than a little terrified of Hawke, but not entirely in a bad way; she knows just how far he is willing to go to defend people he considers his. Sebastian is in shock, somehow he still was unaware of just who and what he was following.

By the time the Hawkes are done with Meredith, she is a lyrium statue and they are both injured. All the Templars and living Mages have gathered around the edges.

A tentacle lashes out and grabs Anders, dragging him to the two injured and hungry ghouls.

“This is the one responsible for this” It is Carver that makes the declaration, templar armour shattered.

Hawke takes a bite and Anders screams.

Sebastian breaks and rushes Hawke, wanting Anders dead but mind unable to compartmentalize the monsters. He dies on Carver’s Koukaku as he eats a chunk of Anders’ flesh from Hawke’s fingers.

They eat.

Their friends surround them as an honour guard as they finish. The gathered let them leave without question.

They take Isabela’s ship; the elf servant, ghoul servant, and Donnic waiting and ready, having scavenged and packed up all their homes. They will return. Eventually. It’s not like anyone will believe what the Templars and Mages have to say anyway.

Epilogue: they split up for a bit, Fenris takes Hawke to Seharon. Within months the Island is on it’s way to being free of both Qunari and Imperium. The Qunari hear rumours of who and what has claimed the island and they aren’t in a great hurry to take it back. And later, Hawke does Varric a favour and then the Inquisitor gets the best seat in the house to find out if a ghoul is more of a Nightmare than the actual thing.


End file.
